Yugioh GX: Masked Hero Duelist
by Cambion
Summary: Jason Yanagi is an aspiring Duelist who journeys to Duel Academy is not what he expects. Shadow Riders, Brainwashed Students and evil teachers that take you to different worlds, its a miracle he doesn't break down. But with his rare Masked Hero cards, and his new friends, he's making the best of it and you better get you game on.(A.N:Not good at summeries) Currently in Season1.


**A/N:Yugioh GX, generation X. This story is about my oc Jason Yanagi and his time at duel academy. This is during season 1 of Gx so its going to follow that story but with various changes that Jason being there makes. Hope you all like him and GET YOUR READ ON**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh Gx**

* * *

Domino City, home of some of the most famous names in duel monsters. In it lived Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation and the second greatest duelist in the world. Joey Wheeler the third greatest and best friend of the greatest who also lived in Domino. Yugi Muto the King of Games. It is also the place Kaibadome is located where students from all over were applying for the most prestigious school of dueling, Duel Academy and this is where our story starts.

We see a boy riding up to the large building on a skateboard, brown messenger bag flying behind him because of the wind and the boys speed. This is Jason Yanagi, fifteen year old duelist. Stopping his board, he took off his helmet to reveal messy blonde hair. Bright blue eyes looked up at the building with a smirk. He was wearing dark torn jeans, a black shirt and black converse.

Taking a deep breath his eyes snapped open with a determined fire "Alright, time to show them what we're made off."

A chorus of ya's from phantom voices answered his call. Yes Jason Yanagi was able to see duel spirits. Which ones, well his entire deck had spirits in it.

Quickly running up the stone steps leading to the entrance to the Kaibadome, Jason came up to a desk that had two woman and a lone man behind it. "Salutations young one, are you here for the exam." one of the woman said.

"Ah, ya." Jason replied giving the woman a weird look.

"Name please." the man said.

"Jason, Jason Yanagi."

The man looked through a clipboard, "Ahh here you are Jason Yanagi." the man said "Just head inside and when you hear your name, down into the arena."

"Thanks." Jason smiled and proceeded past them.

* * *

Once inside he looked around in wonder, the stadium was packed. Many of them wore red, yellow or blue blazers they were Jason assumed already students as the majority of the people in the stadium were wearing normal everyday clothes.

Walking towards the railing that separated the floor he was standing on, from the bleachers below. Leaning over it he saw a duel between a boy his age wearing a grayish-white school uniform and a proctor. On the field the proctor had two monsters, a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and a Shield Gardna, while the applicant had a Vorse Raider and a facedown.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice, you have two monsters staring you down. Do you A throw in the towel, B beg for mercy, or C run home to mamma?" the proctor was saying.

"I'll go with D, none of the above!" the boy yelled, "I choose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A black ring with red bombs attached to it appeared around the Vorse Raiders neck and exploded.

**Boy LP:1300**

**Proctor LP:0**

"Clever move." the proctor said, "Welcome to the academy."

"Thank you oh wise proctor." the boy said bowing.

_'At least I'll have some competition' _Jason thought smirking.

**Jason Yanagi to Duel Arena 1 please, Jason Yanagi Duel Arena 1!" **

"My turn." he muttered, heading down towards the arenas.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short light blue haired boy also finished watching the last duel as a taller teen with brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." he was saying.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa. They say he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants." the shorter bot said.

"Wow really? I barely made it through made it through mine. Oh yeah, the names Jaden!"

"My name's Syrus, nice to meet ya." Syrus said, before looking depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I dont know how I won m duel."

"So your in! Congratulations!" Jaden said patting Syrus on the back. "I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait. You mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked surprised.

"Nope." Jaden said.

"That might be a problem. There's one more duel after Bastion's and its the last one." Syrus explained.

"HUH!" Jaden exclaimed.

* * *

Jason took his duel disk from bag, and left it his board and helmet at the edge of the platform. Clipping his standard issue Kaibacorp left handed duel disk to his right arm, he grabbed his deck and inserted it into it.

"Alright applicant name?" the proctor asked.

"My name, well its probably Jason Yanagi as thats what we all heard the PA announce whos dueling here." Jason shook his head amused, eliciting laughs from the other teens.

The proctor growled "Wise guy eh, well applicant you know the rules you win your in you lose your gone."

"I plan to win." Jason said activating his duel disk.

"I'd like to see you try." the proctor replied.

"Isn't that your job." Jason said confused, eliciting more laughs.

The proctor growled, "Enough talk, Lets duel."

**Proctor LP:4000**

**Jason LP:4000**

"Age before beauty." Jason smirked.

The proctor glared, drawing a sixth card. _"You sure angering him is wise." _came a voice in Jason's head.

"Its all fun and games Gold." Jason muttered.

"For my turn I'll summon **Little Chimera(Atk:600) **and now its effect kicks in raising its attack by 500**(600-1100)**. And I'll play a facedown and end my turn." the proctor announced.

A small white-ish cat thing appeared on the proctors side, it had purple wings and a purple tail and hissed at Jason.

"Nice move, but I'll do you one better." Jason said drawing a card. _'Sweet, this card already' _he thought looking down at the card he just drew.

"I'll summon **Elemental Hero Heat(Atk:1600)**!" Jason yelled. A muscled man wearing a skin tight yellow body suit, white gloves and white and orange armor with yellow wrist guard things with an orange flame design appeared on Jason's field. He was also wearing a white, orange and yellow mask. "And not only that he has a special ability like your Chimera which raises his attack by 200**(1600-1800) **and lets not forget your Chimeras effect which boosts my monsters attack by 500 because he's a fire monster as well**(1800-2300)**."

* * *

"WHAT!" Jaden yelled upon seeing the Elemental Hero monster.

"Whats wrong, you know other than the whole you dont have a duel thing?" Syrus asked.

"He uses an Elemental Hero deck too." Jaden said.

"Wait so you use an Elemental Hero deck?" Syrus asked.

"Ya, but I've never seen that one before." Jaden said looking down at the monster, _'Elemental Hero Heat, wonder what else it can do' _Jaden thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised." came a voice from below the duo.

Looking down they saw the boy, Bastion staring up at them. "Whys that?" Syrus asked.

"Elemental Hero Heat is one of a kind. He's part of the what duelist call Omni-Heroes." Bastion explained.

"Oh so that explains why I've never heard of it." Jaden said.

"I wonder if he has the other Omni-heroes." Syrus said.

* * *

Jason's eyes had flicked towards the crowd upon hearing the surprised exclamation, seeing a brown haired boy and a blue haired boy listening intently to what the boy from the duel before his was saying his focus came back to the duel. "But dont worry he's not staying for long." Jason told the proctor.

"Ah come on boss, so early." the monster said, though only Jason heard him.

"Dont worry Heat, your going in for an upgrade." Jason reassured his monster, "I play the spell card _Mask Change!"_

* * *

"Mask Change." a dark blue haired teen said quietly. "So not only those he have an Omni-hero, he has a Masked Hero too." the teen muttered.

"Huh, what's a masked hero Zane?" asked Alexis Rhodes.

"A set of very rare cards, their one of a kind and very valuable." Zane Truesdale answered, intently staring down at the duel.

* * *

"And what does that do?" the proctor asked.

"Glad you asked proctor buddy of mine. Mask Change allows me to send a Hero monster like Heat to the graveyard and special summon a Masked Hero that has the same attribute from my extra deck." Jason exclaimed.

"So Heat goes away and in his place come **Masked Hero Goka(Atk:2200)**!" Jason yelled.

Heat's armor left his body, being replaced by black, white, red, dark orange and light orange armor. Dark red spikes adorned his shoulders and he wore red gauntlets. A white and red mask with two blue plates for eyes appeared. An orange belt with a strange red symbol for a buckle appeared and Goka moved his arms around as if getting used to the new armor. "Oh ya, this is awesome." Jason heard Heat's voice, though it was slightly computerized.

"But why summon a monster weaker than your Heat after his boost?" the proctor asked confused.

"Because Goka has a special effect, he gains 100 points for each Hero monster in my graveyard which Elemental Hero Heat went**(2200-2300) **and he's the same attribute as Heat meaning hes a fire monster which gets a boost from your Chimera**(2300-2800) **giving him a grand total of 2800 attack points. But thats not all because I activate my spell card Card Destruction which I'm sure you know what it does." Jason smirked tossing his four cards into the graveyard and drawing four new ones. "And guess what, two of those cards were Hero monsters." Jason smirked as his monster attack went up higher**(2800-3000)**.

* * *

"Three thousand attack points on his first turn!" Syrus shouted.

* * *

"Wow, he pretty good huh Chazz." a glasses wearing Obelisk blue said.

"He got lucky." a black haired Obelisk named Chazz sneered.

* * *

"Incredible." Zane muttered.

* * *

"Now Goka attack his Chimera, **Searing Flames of Justice!" **Jason yelled.

Goka leapt into the air, bringing his arm back as if he was going to back hand someone he moved it in an arc coming to a stop with his palm facing Chimera, white flames erupted from his hand flying true into Chimera easily destroying him. The proctor grunted as he slid back from the force of the attack, and his life points went down.

**Proctor LP:2100**

"And I'll end my turn with a facedown." Jason smirked. **(3000-2500)**

"My draw." the proctor muttered, "First I'll activate my facedown **Call of the Haunted **bringing back my Little Chimera, then I'll sacrifice him to summon **Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch(Atk:2400) **and his effect lets me pick a card in your hand, if its a monster card you lose 100 life points times its level." the proctor announced.

"Take your pick." Jason smirking holding his three card up.

"The far left one." the proctor called.

"Ahh sorry, but thats a spell card." Jason mocked turning the card around to show his spell Skyscraper.

The proctor cursed, "I'll end my turn with a facedown." the proctor muttered.

"My draw. And I'll summon **Elemental Hero Lady Heat(Atk:1300)**!" Jason yelled. A female Elemental Heat appeared next to Goka, she was wearing a white and orange body suit. Had on an armored skirt and wrist guards. And was wearing a helmet which left her face uncovered.

"Hey sis." Heats voice said coming out of Goka.

"Brother." Lady Heat said sounding bored. "Lets make this quick okay Jason." she told Jason.

"Just a couple more turns Lady." Jason reassured her. "Now I'll end my turn and now Lady's effect activates causing you to lose 200 life points for every Elemental Hero on the field, as shes the only one you lose 200 life points." Jason explained.

The proctor winced as his life points went further down.

**Proctor LP:1900**

_'And now he'll attack Lady and I'll activate Magic Cylinder and game over for you Proctor' _Jason thought with a smirk.

The proctor was glaring at Jason _'This kid is making a mockery out of me, I know this is a test deck but still he's an rookie' _the proctor thought furiously. "You made a mistake leaving your Hero in attack mode kid, Thestalos attack Lady Heat!" the proctor roared.

"Is that so. I activate my trap **Magic Cylinder." **Jason smirked.

"What!" the proctor shouted.

Twin cylinders covered in marking appeared, Thestalos' attack went in one before coming out the other and flying into the proctor. "Game over." Jason smirked.

**Proctor LP:0**

**Jason LP: 4000**

**Jason Winner**

"Welcome to the academy applicant." the proctor growled stomping off the platform.

Jason grinned as the holograms disappeared, but not before Goka/Heat could give him a thumbs up and Lady a smile. Grabbing his stuff, he headed out just as he heard **"Jaden Yuki Duel Arena 1, Jaden Yuki Duel Arena 1!"**

* * *

**A/N:And thats chapter one, so Jason is using a Masked Hero deck along with the other elemental Heroes so you may see some similarities between his and Jaden's deck in terms of trap and spell, but all his monster cards are different, some of the Masked Hero cards and support cards are from the manga and some of the spell cards i've made up, only about 2 im pretty sure. Also his masked hero cards he summons through Mask Change ive made them into just a set of armor type thing, so ill be calling it by the armor name, but if it speaks its the monster that i used to summon it, just incase that wasn't clear. next chapter we're at Duel Academy and Jason meets Jaden and a duel obviously**


End file.
